


Chasing Fire

by kiirocean



Category: NewTay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *NewTay*pwp





	Chasing Fire

「今天我想上你。」

從耳邊慢悠悠輕輕傳來的話語另林陽愣了一下，他側過頭跟攬著自己肩膀笑的靦腆，但眼裡滿滿的都是慾望的鄭明心對上了眼，一下子全身都熱了，他抬起手摀住自己的臉，覺得自己一定又臉紅了。

「大庭廣眾下你說什麼啊！」

「可以嗎？」

「......你看場合說話。」

鄭明心輕輕地笑了出聲，他把頭埋進了林陽的頸窩，隨著笑聲熱氣撒在了林陽的皮膚上，他縮了縮脖子覺得有些癢，分神的想到平常在家這個人也很喜歡這樣子撒嬌。

然後他聽見了粉絲們的尖叫聲，這才回過神他們還在錄影現場，林陽推了推身上的人，只見鄭明心微微抬起頭向他眨了眨眼，就張開嘴在他的肩膀上咬了一口。

尖叫聲和同伴們的起鬨聲變得更加鬧騰，林陽有些慌亂地拍著對方，鄭明心才慢慢地收回搭在他身上的手，乖巧的在兩人之間留下距離，他看著那人害羞地發紅的臉淺淺的笑著，然後向對方拋出了一個可愛的媚眼。

「說好了喔Tay。」

#

林陽站在家門口看著門外笑得一臉無辜善良的鄭明心，只覺得背後一陣發寒。

「送你回來，不請我喝杯茶嗎？」

鄭明心往前一步，腳尖對腳尖、鼻尖對鼻尖的站到了林陽跟前，突然拉近的距離讓後者反射性的往後，鄭明心便順勢攬住對方的腰繞進了對方家裡，順手關上了門把人押在上面。

「不是說好了嗎？」

「說什......嗚......。」

不等人把話說完，鄭明心便湊上前吻了上去，他輕咬著林陽的嘴唇，又溫柔的舔了舔，接著便有些急切的將舌頭探進對方嘴裡，在溫熱的口中胡亂的搜刮著對方的溫度，綿延的纏著對方的舌頭不肯分離。

兩人的呼吸交纏在一起，彼此吐出的熱氣讓本是曖昧的氣氛變得更加濃烈，林陽被年輕男友難得的霸道吻的有些喘不過氣，他輕輕地想推開對方但全被壓著後腦勺更加深了這個吻，鄭明心狂亂的在他的嘴上又親又咬的，扶在腰上的手也不安分的探進褲頭裡揉捏著對方裹在牛仔褲裡結實的臀部。

林陽被突然的觸碰惹得發出了呻吟，鄭明心聽到這才稍微放開，兩人鼻子貼著鼻子輕輕喘著氣，看著自己年上男友已經一團混沌染著慾望的雙眼，鄭明心輕輕的笑出聲，他把對方本該梳在腦上但因為有些激動的接吻而掉下的瀏海又撥了上去，然後又抓著他的頭髮，比剛才更加激烈更加熱情的吻了上去。

最後在林陽被吻的頭腦發暈，腳有點站不住時鄭明心才終於肯停下，停下前他不捨得的在對方的唇上親親的舔了一下才退開了身子，他看著林陽微微張著嘴，嘴角還留有剛才接吻時留下的水光，只覺得下腹一緊。

林陽有些腿軟的把頭靠在小男友肩上喘著氣，他用自己糊成一團的腦袋試著思考今天對方獸性大發的理由，但什麼都還沒理清就感覺到那個人在剝自己的外套，他順從的脫下自己的外套正想要說什麼就發現那人開始在解他的皮帶。

「等等等等New等等你幹嘛！」

鄭明心對上他的眼睛沒有說話，就把已經解開的皮帶抽出來丟在一旁，然後他蹲下身子開始解牛仔褲的釦子，林陽有些慌張的用手抓住他的手，鄭明心這才停下手上的動作抬頭看向對方，他慢慢的舔了舔嘴唇，緩緩開口。

「想要你。」

看著自己的小男友眨著狗狗眼看著自己，明知道對方那個眼神已經不是可愛的小狗該露出的，滿是情動、張狂的佔有欲和危險的慾望，他還是鬆開了抓著對方的手，然後他看見鄭明心露出了笑容，接著就一把拉下他的拉鍊把褲子退到小腿處。

低頭看著鄭明心盯著自己的襠部突然的感到一陣羞恥，然後下腹突然一股熱意跑去，林陽感覺自己硬了，雖然早就該看的也看了不該看的也看了，但他有些無措的看著自己鄭明心頭頂的髮旋希望對方不要再這麼盯著，正當他想開口說些什麼時，鄭明心就湊了上去，隔著內褲親吻著那個已經逐漸抬頭的慾望。

林陽倒抽了一口氣，他把手扶在鄭明心的肩上，然後對方就微微抬起頭看向他，把手探到褲頭一拉，那個炙熱的慾望就著麼彈了出來，鄭明心不等林陽有任何反應，就張開嘴含了進去。

慾望包裹在溫暖的口腔裡讓林陽不自覺的顫抖著，他輕輕喘著氣，就被鄭明心突然的一吸給弄得發出了呻吟，聽到他難耐的發出聲，鄭明心含著他的性器就笑了出來，然後他更加賣力的吞吐著對方的性器，一隻手順著節奏撫摸的囊袋，而另一隻手則不安分的在對方的臀部上又揉又捏著。

「......啊......New。」

「舒服嗎？」

「嗯。」

鄭明心輕輕地吐出了對方的性器，用舌頭在前端刺激著，更引來林陽的呻吟，接著他往自己丟在一旁的背包翻找著，然後拿出小包裝的潤滑液就這麼撕開然後全部到在了手上，他張嘴輕輕地含住敏感的前端，然後就把剛才的潤滑液抹在了林陽的屁股上，接著他就著這些探進了對方的後穴裡。

「嗯......」

「忍忍。」

鄭明心有些心急的一次就探進了兩根手指，他左右分開手指擴張著自己年上男友很少被進入的地方，前面也沒有馬虎的吞吐著對方的性器，然後他聽著林陽原本有些壓抑的聲音逐漸失控，就知道對方已經適應了，於是他便大膽在後穴裡探索著，然後他很快地找到對方的敏感點，輕輕地按壓著，他感覺到對方抓著自己肩上的手一緊，於是他便起了惡作劇的心，又在對方的敏感處輕輕地按壓幾下，便把手抽了出來。

原本埋在自己體內的手指被抽離後，林陽突然感覺到有點空虛，他縮了縮後穴低下頭就看到在親吻自己慾望前端的鄭明心笑得有點壞心眼。

「先射一次嘛。」

說完鄭明心就只認真的對待前面，又是親又是舔、張開嘴把整根性器吞到底兩手也不安分地把玩著垂下來的囊袋，前面越是火熱後面空虛的感覺越來越強烈，林陽搭在他肩上的手緊了緊便有點報復心態的前後搖擺起自己的腰，鄭明心便也順從的張大了嘴任由對方操自己的嘴。

得到許可的人更是沒有節制的在對方的嘴裡進出，鄭明心抬起手扶住林陽的臀部好讓對方動作，嘴角滿是因為無法合起嘴而低落的口水，林陽看見對方臣服且混亂的模樣更是興奮，他加快了擺動的速度覺得自己很快就要高潮了，他想抽出來但是卻被鄭明心壓住了臀部，最後大部分的射進了對方嘴裡，有一些則灑在了鄭明心那張看似純潔的臉上。

還在高潮餘韻中的林陽有點恍神的要鄭明心吐出來，但是對方卻不管地吞了下去，還有些邪氣的舔了舔嘴角，林陽傻楞楞的看著對方，就看到鄭明心站了起來扶著他的脖子吻了上來，林陽能嘗到對方嘴裡些微的澀味，他輕輕地皺了一下眉頭便加深了這個吻，他只感覺到自家男友在自己嘴裡胡亂作亂的舌頭，他跟著纏了上去迷失在這個吻裡頭。

突然的他被騰空抱起，他有些慌亂的把手搭在堆方脖子後張開腳環住鄭明心的腰這才發覺自己的褲子不知道被脫去了哪裡，鄭明心停下了吻，兩隻手扶著林陽的臀部又往上抬了抬好讓人不會掉下去，就這麼走進了臥室。

鄭明心站在床前卻沒有鬆開手，然後他輕輕的笑了起來，親暱地用鼻子蹭了蹭林陽的。

「還是把你壓在門上幹好呢，你趴在書桌上抬高屁股、躺在流理台上張開腿、還是在浴缸裡自己坐上來呢，哪個好。」

林陽聽著他的話慢了一拍才回過神，頓時紅了臉，想要用手擋住自己的臉，但又怕鬆開手會掉下去，於是他便逃避的把頭埋在對方肩上。

「還是說，你想要我就這樣抱著你幹你。」

「NEW！」

鄭明心看著林陽紅著臉朝自己吼的樣子笑出了聲音，這才乖乖的把人放倒在床上，他半跪在對方的腿間，抬起手就把自己的上衣脫了扔到一旁。

接著他俯下身在林陽的脖頸處又舔又咬著，留下一個一個粉紅的吻痕，兩隻手從衣服下襬摸了進去，在乳頭上輕輕地揉捏著，引來身下人輕微的呻吟，鄭明心接著把林陽的衣服往上掀，就往對方一邊的胸前吻了上去，他輕輕的吸吮著接著用牙齒咬了咬，果然讓林陽顫抖著發出了甜膩的聲音。

一邊照顧著上面，鄭明心的手探到剛才弄得一塌糊塗現在又抬起的慾望套弄了幾下，變把手往也是一片黏膩的後面摸去，在穴口輕輕地按捏了幾下，接著就一次探進兩根手指開始抽插著，林陽舒服的喘著氣，瞇著眼抬起手往鄭明心的褲擋摸去。

鄭明心難耐得發出了低吼，低下頭吻住了林陽，狂亂的在他的唇上又吻又咬，接著探到耳邊含住耳垂輕輕地吸吮又咬了咬，最後再度的回到唇上，輕輕地舔了舔嘴唇，便把舌頭探進林陽的嘴裡瘋狂的收刮著他嘴裡的溫暖，狂熱的含住了他的舌頭，把林陽又吻的暈頭轉向。

結束了這狂亂的吻後，鄭明心探過身子在床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿出潤滑液和保險套，他咬著保險套的一角把自己的慾望從褲子裡掏出來後，便用嘴撕開了保險套戴上，然後擠出潤滑液在他的性器上套弄了幾下，又擠了一些在林陽的後穴，接著他輕輕地低下頭在林陽的眼睛上吻了吻。

「我要進來了喔。」

林陽看著分明已經忍無可忍的小男友還等著自己的回答壓抑的臉，溫柔的笑了，然後他點點頭，鄭明心便等不急的一口氣進入到他的身體裡。

慾望被溫暖緊緻的包圍著讓鄭明心舒服的嘆了口氣，他等著林陽完全適應好自己後，便一下一下的往深處頂弄著，慢慢的抽出接著在一口氣往最裡面貫穿，他看著對方在自己身下逐漸變得淫蕩、變得混亂，感覺到自己也跟著變得不可控制。

被摩擦到敏感處的搔癢感和被填滿的充實感讓林陽止不住的發出呻吟，他輕輕地顫抖著叫著鄭明心的名字，再又在一次一次的頂弄下，變得越加混亂，他除了鄭明心的名字再也叫不出其他的話。

鄭明心看著身下情動的林陽，覺得心裡一片柔軟，他把一隻手和對方的手十指緊扣，接著便扶著對方的腰加快了節奏，林陽的一隻手也跟著摸上自己的慾望跟著節奏套弄，最後兩人雙雙高潮了，鄭明心躺在了林陽的身上，兩個人沒有說話只是輕輕地喘著氣，享受著高潮後的溫存。

幾分鐘後鄭明心微微撐起了身體，他看著身下林陽看著自己笑的彎彎的雙眼覺得幸福得要死，然後他也笑了出來，接著輕輕地又吻上了男友的嘴。

 

plus

 

「嗯啊......」

鄭明心專注的在自家男友的後穴裡翻攪著，引來對方難耐的呻吟，他安撫似的拍拍對方的屁股，便繼續手上的動作。

「別弄了可以了。」

「不行，你很少被我上所以要好好清理才行，一不小心感染了生病了怎麼辦。」

「你今天到底為什麼這麼......」

鄭明心疑惑地把視線投向話講到一半的林陽身上，然後看著對方紅著臉的表情他便很快的理解了對方的問題，他張了張嘴要說，突然也覺得不好意思的頓了頓。

「......你把瀏海都梳到後面的樣子，太性感了，然後你又故意跟著那個造型裝成一副認真嚴肅的樣子，我就很想把你弄得一塌糊塗嘛。」

林陽聽到自家小男友的回答，張了張嘴也不知道該說什麼，他只知道自己的臉肯定跟對方一樣紅。

「閉嘴啦。」

「是你要問的。」

「......。」


End file.
